Tod Waggner
Tod Waggner was one of the survivors of Flight 180 in Final Destination. He is the best friend of Alex Browning. He had a crush on two girls, Christa Marsh and Blake Dreyer. Tod currently resides in the fictional town of Mt. Abraham, New York with his parents Jerry and Linda Waggner and his older brother George Waggner. He and George have been friends with Alex since childhood, and they had been classmates through high school since then. He is studying at Mt. Abraham High, and is one of the students qualified to travel to Paris, France for the school's annual field trip. Tod was the first survivor to die. He is not only the first survivor of Flight 180 to die, but also is the first person to die in Death's List of the entire franchise. Final Destination George tells Tod to escort Alex to the exit instead of himself. The plane explodes later on, and the Waggner household became angry towards Alex. He appears at the memorial and make a speech on the survivors. Death Tod walks into his bathroom to use the toilet when it starts to leak. After he finishes, he decides to shave but wounds up cutting his throat on accident. Tod sees a shadow behind him and turns on the radio, immediately before ripping out the plug, unaware that the toilet leak has created a puddle that is following him. He then turns around and starts to take the clothes off a clothesline over his bathtub. The puddle reaches up to Tod and he slips, landing on the wire that wraps around his throat. He is unable to get up because of soap and conditioner that has spilled in the bathtub. As Tod tries to pull on the wire to get free, it tightens and his air supply gradually decreas es, causing his eyes to fill with blood. Tod sees a nail clipper on the shelf, but knows he can't reach them without dropping them on the floor, so he continues to untie the wire. Unfortunately, he's unsuccessful, and dies soon afterward. The water then runs backwards under the toilet to cover its tracks. Signs/Clues *Tod performs a gesture saying he'd strangle himself if Browning changed his seat with Blake and Christa. *When Tod plugs in his radio, the song that plays is "Rocky Mountain High" by John Denver, who died in a plane crash. *Tod sees a shadow (Death) in his bathroom. *Immediately before his death, Alex picks up a shred of a magazine that reads Tod. *Coincidentally, the word 'Tod' means 'Death' in German. *In the opening credits, a doll is seen being hanged.thumb|300px|left|Tod's Death *During his strangulation, Tod looks out into the bathroom and notices the dolls on the shelf seem to be smiling, as though they're pleased at the fact he's dying. Final Destination 2 Tod was mentioned in Final Destination 2 by Kimberly Corman, a survivor of the Route 23 pileup. According to her, she was supposed to go home with her mother at the parking lot when suddenly she witnesses a report concerning Tod's "suicide", separating her from her ill-fated mother who was shot afterwards while their car was hijacked by street thugs. Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Waggner, Tod Category:First Survivor to Die